eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Albert Square ' #1A - Walford Surgery' *'Unknown - Doctor' ' #1B' *'Cora Cross - Tenant' *'Dexter Hartman - Tenant' ' #1C' *'Unknown Occupations' '#3A ' *'Unknown Occupations' '#3B ' *'Unknown Occupations' '#3C ' *'Unknown Occupations' '#5 ' *'Max Branning - Owner' *'Abi Branning - Tenant' *'Lauren Branning - Tenant' '#6-Deals on Wheels ' *'Max Branning - Owner' *'Lauren Branning - Assistant (occasionally)' '#18-20-Kim's Palace ' *'Patrick Trueman - Owner' (Not currently a B&B) '#23' *'Kat Moon - Tenant' *'Alfie Moon - Tenant' *'Mo Harris - Owner' '#25' *'Dot Branning - Tenant' *'Arthur Chubb - Tenant' '#27' *'Roxy Mitchell - Owner' *'Amy Mitchell- Tenant' '#29A' * Jack Branning- Owner Unknown Occupants '#29B' Unknown Occupants '#31' *'Carol Jackson - Tenant' *'Bianca Butcher - Tenant' *'Liam Butcher - Tenant' *'Whitney Dean - Tenant' *'Tiffany Butcher - Tenant' *'Morgan Butcher - Tenant' '#41A ' *'Masood Ahmed- Owner' *'Tamwar Masood- Tenant' *'Shabnam Masood- Tenant' '#43A' Unknown Occupants' '#43B' Unknown Occupants' '#43C' Unknown Occupants' '#45 ' *'Ian Beale - Owner' *'Bobby Beale - Tennant' * Denise Fox- Tennant '#46-The Queen Victoria ' *'Mick Carter - Co-owner/Landlord/Licensee (40%)' *'Linda Carter - Co-owner/Landlady/Licensee (40%)' *'Shirley Carter - Co-owner/Landlady/Licensee (20%)' *'Johnny Carter - Barman' *'Nancy Carter - Barmaid' *'Tracey - Barmaid/Cleaner' '#47A' Unknown Occupants' '#47B' *'Terry Spraggan'' *'TJ Spraggan'' *'Rosie Spraggan'' Bridge Street '#1-Minute Mart ' *'Denise Fox - Owner (50%)' *'Kim Fox-Hubbard - Owner (50%)' *'Shabnam Masood - Shop Assistant' '#2-Bridge Street Cafe' *'Ian Beale - Owner' *'Carol Jackson - Food server ( not working at the moment because she's got cancer )' *'Marie' - Food server *'Sonia Jackson - Food server ( covering for Carol while shes got cancer)' *'Tina Carter - Food server' '#3-Laundrette' *'Andonis Papadopolous - Owner' *'Dot Branning - Manager' *'Cora Cross - Assistant' '#18-20 Bridge Street Market' *'Peter Beale - Fruit & Veg Stall' *'Donna Yates - Bric-a-Brac Stall' *'Winston - CD/DVD Stall' *'Alfie Moon - Clothes Stall' *'Pam Coker - Flower Stall' *'Kat Moon and Bianca Butcher - Clothes Stall' George Street '#7-In For A Penny' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' '#87' Residents Unknown '#89A' Residents Unknown '#89B' Residents Unknown '#89C' *'Billy Mitchell - Tenant' *'Lola Pearce - Tenant' *'Lexi Pearce - Tenant' *'Peter Beale - Tenant' '#91A ' *'Aleks Shirovs - Tenant' *'Fiona Mackintosh - Tenant' *'Tina Carter - Tenant' *'Dean Wicks - Tenant' '#91B ' Residents Unknown '#91C ' Residents Unknown 'Walford East Tube Station' Turpin Road '#2-Blades' *'Dean Wicks- Owner (50%)' *'Stan Carter- Owner (50%)' #2 * [[Janine Butcher|'Janine Butcher']]'- Owner' * Dean Wicks - Tenant '#4-R&R' *'Phil Mitchell - Owner' '#6-8 Beale's' *'Ian Beale - Co-owner (50%)' *'Jane Beale - Co-owner (50%)' *'Fatboy - Waiter' * Lauren Branning - Waitress #9-Ronnie's Basher's * Ronnie Mitchell - Owner * Billy Mitchell - Acting Managing Supervisor '#10-The Albert' *'Phil Mitchell - Co-owner/Landlord/Licencee (50%)' *'Sharon Rickman - Co-owner/Landlady/Licencee (50%)' * Roxy Mitchell - Acting Landlady/Licencee * Curtis - Barman * Steph - Barmaid '#10A' Now part of The Albert '#11-Pharmacy' *'Rajinder Singh' '#11A' Unknown '#13-Turf Accountants' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' '#13A' Unknown '#15-Beale's Plaice' *'Ian Beale - Owner (100%)' *'Billy Mitchell - Food server ' '#15A' Demolished '#51-On The Spot Cash' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' '#51A' Past and current occupants are unknown '#53-Coker & Sons Funeral Directors' *'Les Coker' *'Pam Coker' '#53A' *'Les Coker' *'Pam Coker' '#55-Polish Delicatessen' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' '#55A' Past and current occupants are unknown '#57-McKlunky's' *'Nico Papadolpoulos - Owner' *'Fatboy - Fast Food Worker' *'TJ Spraggan - Fast Food Worker' '#88-90' (Previously The Argee Bhajee) Turpin Way '#?-Walford Community Centre' '#2-The Arches' *'Phil Mitchell - Owner' *'Jay Mitchell - Mechanic' *'Dexter Hartman - Mechanic' Victoria Road '#55 ' *'Phil Mitchell- Owner' *'Jay Brown- Tenant' *'Sharon Rickman- Tenant' *'Dennis Rickman Jr- Tenant' Victoria Square '#41 ' (previously Kenwyn House Bed Sit, now empty) Category:Businesses Category:Lists Category:Walford